Transcripts
by Kazoona
Summary: Maticore madness. During some moments, Lydecker just knows he should have kept an eye on those geneticists. There has to be something wrong in there somewhere.
1. 19:00 to 20:20

**NOTE:** This is not meant to make sense, it is just a thing I wrote for fun. (I do not want to offend any religious people, but the'pope-disease' had to be)

**WHAT YA NEED TO KNOW:** Max and the others never escaped Manticore (But Eva and Jack are still dead). They're grown up now (at least physically), and they're loyal and obedient and all that crap. So, to ensure a 'better education' for the next generations of soldiers, a supervision unit is chosen, directly commanded by Big Daddy Colonel Donald Michael Lydecker. Guess who's the unit.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Dark Angel, so please do not sue me !

**Transcript of the second half year's** **first staff meeting**

**Chairman: Colonel Donald Michael Lydecker  
Writer: X5-656  
Location: private, club '307', Gilette, Wyoming  
**  
Staff members present: Colonel Lydecker, X5-599(Zack), X5-452(Max), X5-205(Zane), X5-210(Jondy), X5-471(Krit), X5-493(Ben), X5-656(Tinga), X5-701(Syl), X5-734(Brin), X5-798(Jace)

**Today's topics**

1.Visit of the Committee in late October

2.Experimental class X-10

3.Misc.

**19:00** First round of beer (except for Col . Lydecker)- X5-599; writer is asked to read today's topics out loud.

**19:05** X5-205 collects donations to buy a glass of water for Col. Lydecker.

**19:10** Writer is asked to write only the things of importance; Col. Lydecker asks for ideas about the visit which could be useful . X5-452 proposes that the younger X8 could sing a song or something like that .

**19:11** Col. Lydecker spits out the mouthful of water he was about to swallow.

**19:15** Laughter ends. Writer is asked to cross out the last point, but refuses. Therefore writing duties are taken over by X5-210.

**19:20 **X5-599 suggests a field exercise to show the abilities the new units already possess. Second round of beer - X5-656. X5-452 buys another glass of water for Col. Lydecker. Writer allows herself to call 452 'everybody's darling'.

**19:21 **Writing duties and report paper are returned to X5-656, as X5-210 is temporarily knocked out. Col. Lydecker accepts the suggestion of a field exercise, but tells the staff members that 'certain amusements' will not happen this year. Reaction of X5-701 : 'What ? No Halloween Party ?'

**19:25** Laughter ends. X5-471 decides to get some additional money to his payment and joins the guys at the roulette. X5-734 slaps her forehead in disgust.

**19:30** Col. Lydecker tries to bring conversation from physics back to the actual problem.

**19:40 **Col. Lydecker succeeds. X5-798 says that the bugle corps should play the national anthem when the Committee arrives. Suggestion is accepted. X5-452: 'And how about a poem ?'.

**19:41 **X5-599 has to protect X5-452 of staff members who are not as humorous as she is. Writer has to go to the toilet ('Gaah ! 205, you moron, your beer does NOT fit with my tank top !'). Therefore writing duties are turned over to X5-493.

**19:45 **Third round of beer - X5-734. X5-452 has to assure Col. Lydecker of her capability to handle another pint. 'Everybody's darling, everybody's darling...', X5-210 whispers on the floor, but is quickly silenced again.

**19:46** Col. Lydecker tells X5-452 not to be that rude with her siblings. Quote: 'The hell, 452, it is not nice to hit your sibs in the face with your foot !'

**19:50** Col. Lydecker asks X5-734 to look for X5-656.

**19:51** Writer is asked to write only results, not every piece of the conversation, but refuses,referring to the 'Rules for Writing Official Documents - Basics for Officers'. 

**19:52** X5-471, calling over from the roulette, says that such a book does not exist.

**19:53** X5-656 takes over writing duties and adds point **19:52**

**20:00 **Col. Lydecker realizes that further attempts to discuss the Committee Visit would be useless. He asks writer to re-read today's list of topics. Writer refuses because nobody is listening. Col. takes his Desert Eagle out of his pocket and adds a silencer, then fires a shot under the table. Everyone is silent. Writer re-reads list of topics. Col. Lydecker puts Desert Eagle back in pocket.

**20:10** Staff is thrown out of club because X5-471 started a fight about the 5000$ he won. Writer has to admit that writing while walking is difficult.

**20:15** X5-701 holds a leg out and X5-471 gets the 'pope - disease'...kisses the ground.

**20:16** Writer is threatened by X5-471 to cross out last point, but refuses.

**20:20** Staff is split up to search for a place to continue the meeting.


	2. 20:40 to 22:01

_This chapter implies a Zack/Tinga pairing._

**Note:** Location of meeting has changed to local park.

**20:40** New location found. Some staff members begin to grumble about the chosen place.

**20:42** Staff has found some benches. Staff sits down and Col. Lydecker asks about the whereabouts of X5-210. Simultaneously cursing, X5-599 and X5-493 are sent on a search and rescue mission.

**20:45** X5-452 says that staff has forgot X5-210 in the club. Col. Lydecker curses.

**21:00** X5-599 and X5-493 return from their mission without any results. Staff asks why they smell the way they do. X5-599 says that X5-493 threw him in a garbage can. X5-493 gets an official caution.

**21:01** X5-452 tells 599 and 493 that 210 is still in the club. Again cursing, they are sent on a second search and rescue mission.

**21:10** Col. Lydecker asks X5-452 why he is punished with such people like X5-210. X5-452 tries to comfort him and they start holding hands.

**21:12** X5-452 asks writer to cross out last point, but writer refuses referring to the great value of the notes for further generations. Writer gets hit in the head. 

**21:15** Writer has recovered.

**21:20** X5-205 comes back from a 'special' mission with four six-packs of beer and two bottles of water.

**21:30** Col. Lydecker wonders where X5-599 and X5-493 are.

**21:40** X5-599 and X5-493 return together with a still unconscious X5-210 and several bottles of Smirnoff and Bacardi. X5-734 tries to convince Col. Lydecker to call for an ambulance man, but the Colonel refuses, referring to today's unfinished topics.

**21:45** Writer came to realization that X5-471 and X5-205 were playing strip poker the whole time with her as the subject of the game.

**21:46** X5-471 and X5-205 get hit in the head.

**21:50** The two hit back, therefore writing duties are taken over by X5-599.

**21:55** Brief discussion about the abilities the X-10 should have. Col. Lydecker says that the Committee wants them to be officers.

**21:56** X5-656 back in an upright position; writing duties return to her. Staff not very happy about the Committee's opinion, everyone feels offended. X5-452: 'But I thought WE are the officers ?'. Reaction of other staff members : confirming nods. First round of Smirnoff (except Col. Lydecker who drinks water). 

**21:58** Writer is asked to leave out unnecessary details.

**22:00** Brief discussion about the genetic make-up of the X10. X5-701 suggests that DNA which is already in the Manticore database should be mixed up. Col. Lydecker asks why. X5-701 responds that she knows some soldiers who want children from each other. X5-701 gets hit in the head simultaneously by X5-599 and writer.

**22:01** Col. Lydecker sighs. He and X5-452 get up and go for a walk. Whole male staff starts to play strip poker with X5-452 as the subject of the game.


End file.
